


夥伴

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 魯夫在暴風雨中不慎落海，索隆不顧一切跳下去救他，結果......Ps. 本作時間點為羅賓加入前的草帽海賊團
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

海......平靜得詭異。

娜美從報紙中抬起頭來，向四周張望著。

沒有雲，沒有風，甚至沒有波浪。

簡直跟無風帶的感覺一模一樣，但她已確認過，船的行進方向並沒有偏離紀錄指針所顯示的航道。

莫非......！

娜美的臉色瞬間轉為蒼白。

「喂！快把帆收起來啊！」

幾近尖叫的聲音吸引了每個人的注意。

「是！娜美小姐！﹝心﹞」香吉士二話不說便往船桅跑去。

「喂喂，沒搞錯吧？天氣這麼好......」索隆停下手中的啞鈴，挑眉問道。

「臭劍士，你竟敢懷疑娜美小姐的話？！」香吉士又衝回來，作勢欲踢，索隆拔劍以待。

「你們兩個別鬧了，快照我的話去做，我有預感，暴風雨就要來了啊！」

娜美語氣中盡是掩不住的驚惶。

尾音方落，霹啪一聲巨響，天地變色。

暴雨兜頭兜臉打下來，狂風掀起滔天巨浪，幾乎要將黃金梅利號吞沒。

「嗚哇！好刺激哦！」魯夫緊緊按著頭上的草帽，興奮得又叫又跳。

「還真的咧......」

「娜美小姐果然厲害﹝心﹞。臭劍士，這下你總該服氣了吧？」

「哼！總強過連問都不問就聽命行事的白痴啊！」

「你說什麼？！找死嗎？！﹝筋﹞」

「想打架？！我奉陪！！」

香吉士和索隆一邊忙著卸下船帆，一邊在強勁的風聲中持續言語上的過招。

喬巴﹝人型﹞和騙人布則搖頭苦笑地用繩索幫忙固定。

「魯夫！找地方抓好，跳來跳去太危險了！喬巴跟我到操舵室去，騙人布負責守望！香吉士、索隆，外頭交給你們了！」

「沒問題，娜美小姐，包在我身上！﹝心﹞」香吉士揮手，索隆點個頭。

娜美向喬巴擺頭示意，船艙門隨即關上。

「好棒！好棒！太過癮了！」魯夫爬上他的特等席，興奮地喊。

「喂！魯夫！危險啊！快下來！你沒聽到娜美小姐說的話嗎？」香吉士叫道。

「安啦！香吉士！我沒......」

話還沒說完，一個大浪過來打得船身劇烈顛簸，險些要翻覆。

魯夫一不留神，整個人直直往下墜落。

「魯夫！！那個笨蛋！！」

「幫我保管。」

香吉士懷中驀地多出三把刀，他急急抬頭，只來得及看到索隆跳入海中的背影。

「喂！......搞什麼！一群笨蛋！！」

香吉士又急又氣，衝到船邊，緊握著欄杆的手不自禁地發抖。

「我，我去拿救生圈！」騙人布跑進船艙。

漆黑海面上，隨著閃電的光芒，綠髮身影載浮載沉。

香吉士的心臟跳動得比雷聲更響。

「救生圈拿來了！他們在哪？！」騙人布和娜美、喬巴一起衝出船艙。

「不知道......我看不見他們！」香吉士力持鎮定，聲音卻顫抖。

「可惡......我一不在，就發生這種事！」娜美怒道。

「啊！在那裡！！」喬巴叫道，手指向跟船有一段距離的海面。

綠髮人影抱著黑髮的，手中抓著草帽，神情疲累地喘著氣。

「魯夫......醒醒啊......」

索隆騰出一隻手拍著魯夫的臉，魯夫緊閉著雙眼，沒有反應。

「可惡！距離太遠，救生圈拋不到那裡去啊！」騙人布懊惱地抓著頭。

「我去！這個交給你們！」

香吉士把刀丟給喬巴，從騙人布手中搶過救生圈，縱身跳入海裡。

「小心啊！」娜美叫道。

香吉士從海面上探頭一笑，隨即轉身朝索隆他們游去。

「喂！娜美......那個......該不會是......」

騙人布指著索隆身後不遠處一塊黑色的突出物叫道。

「糟糕！是礁石！」

「索隆！！小心後面啊！！」船上三人放聲大喊。

「什麼......？」

沒等到索隆回頭，又一陣大浪打來，抱著魯夫的索隆背部狠狠地撞上那塊礁岩。

「嗚......咳......」

索隆嘴角滲出血絲，痛到快昏過去。

不行，現在要是倒下去，一切都完了，連魯夫也......

咬牙。轉身。一手攀著礁岩，一手抓緊草帽，將魯夫摟得更緊。

海水沖激著背上的傷口，已不清楚是疼痛抑或麻木。

「可......咳......可惡......」

意識......好像快要......

「索隆！」

感覺到有人拍著自己的臉，索隆倏地睜眼。是香吉士。

「你......咳咳......太好了......快......把魯夫帶到船上去......他......嗚！」

鮮血自喉中湧出，比張牙舞爪的海更加怵目驚心。

「你受傷了？！」

「少囉唆......還......還死不了......快去啊！」

香吉士一咬牙。

「好！我先帶魯夫回去！你......你可千萬要撐著，我一定回來！不准睡！聽懂沒？！死海藻頭！！」

「哼......廢話......真多......死圈圈......咳......眉毛......」

索隆勉強擠出一個笑容。

香吉士接過草帽和魯夫，將救生圈套在魯夫身上，立刻拉著圈上的繩子往回游。

索隆俯伏在礁岩上目送著他們，心情一放鬆，全身的力氣彷彿都流失了一般。

可惡......視線一片模糊......

魯夫那傢伙......沒問題吧？

希望......他沒事......

*****

廚房中，騙人布焦躁地走來走去，嘴裡念念有詞。

娜美「砰」地重重放下酒杯。

「吵死人啦！要嘛就安靜地坐在這等，要嘛就到外頭守望去！」

騙人布無奈地閉了嘴，默默凝視著娜美杯中，那血一般的紅色液體。

香吉士垂頭抽著菸，一根接一根。自他把昏過去的索隆帶回船上時起，除了換衣服，替娜美倒酒之外，不曾說過一句話，只是沉默地坐在角落，背靠著牆，垂頭抽菸。

出現在門口的小小身影成為眾人目光的焦點。

「魯夫把水吐出來之後就沒事了，現在在房裡睡著。索隆......」

香吉士倒抽一口冷氣。

「......比較嚴重。背上被礁岩割傷的部份就別提了，肋骨斷了幾根，其中一根刺穿了左肺，差點傷及心臟。我已經開刀將斷骨接回，並縫合了大部分的傷口，

應該不會有生命危險，不過，這幾天需要絕對的靜養。香吉士，流質食物就麻煩你了。」

香吉士點點頭，起身捲袖子開始準備。

「那他現在......？」騙人布問道。

「麻醉還沒退。」

「哼......兩個白痴......」娜美輕聲罵道。

騙人布和喬巴了解地微笑。

香吉士，依然沉默。

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索隆身受重傷......

沒架可吵的日子，渾身不對勁。

香吉士叼著菸信步走上甲板，卻看到黑髮少年倚著欄杆的單薄背影。戰鬥時振振有風的紅色背心失去了它原本該有的神采。

「怎麼了？」

香吉士走到魯夫身邊，背靠著欄杆望著他。

魯夫搖了搖頭，把臉埋進臂彎裡。

「......你去看過索隆了嗎？」

「......我......不敢去......」

沙啞的嗓音，不像出自他的口。

「......」吐菸。

「......我......從索隆和那個叫密什麼的戰鬥開始，就不斷地想......我......為了自己想當海賊王的野心而聚集這群人，到底對不對？......

任性地......把你們拉來當夥伴......明知道......這條路很危險......明知道......大家各自有各自的夢想和目標......卻還是......

我不知道......如果當初不找你們當夥伴，這時的你們，會不會離夢想更近一些？」

「......」

「像索隆......我明白他對我很好，總會奮不顧身地救我......可是......這次沒事，不代表下次也......

要是他為了救我出了什麼事，沒辦法完成他的夢想......他會不會恨我？......我想都不敢想......」

「......愧疚......嗎？」

「嗯......雖然很高興他對我好，也了解......夥伴互相幫助是天經地義的事，不用放在心上......

但每次看到他的傷，再想到是因為我的弱，因為我是旱鴨子才害他受傷......就覺得好無力，好難過......覺得......對不起他......」

魯夫說到最後，聲音竟有點哽咽。

「......」

你以為......僅僅是因為 “夥伴” 二字嗎？

香吉士眉頭狠狠糾結著。

索隆對待你的方式如果叫做 “夥伴”，那剩下的人呢？我呢？連 “夥伴” 都不如？

......混帳！混帳透頂！！

褲袋中的手忍不住緊握成拳。

「......香吉士？」

金髮男子陡地一驚，立刻強迫自己放鬆，深吸了一口氣。

「魯夫，你聽著，你的問題只有索隆能回答，我，或者其他人都幫不上忙。

所以，我希望你別多想，趕快振作起來，鼓起勇氣，帶著你的笑容去見他。我想，他會很樂意見到你的。」

「真的嗎？」

急急地詢問，臉上煥發出光彩。

好耀眼，簡直是......刺眼得令人悲哀。

「我保證。」

「謝謝！香吉士！」

背心的紅色鮮活了起來，一如旭日東昇。

香吉士目送魯夫進了船艙，轉身，滑坐在地，垂下頭。

我到底在幹什麼......真是個......大白痴......

菸，以絕望的弧度落入大海。

*****

「叩！叩！」

「稍等一下，我正在幫索隆換藥......好了！進來吧！」

魯夫推門而入，眼前是上身纏滿繃帶的索隆，以及正在洗手的喬巴。

「呃......嗯......」

「幹嘛吞吞吐吐的？到這裡來。」

索隆拍拍床邊示意魯夫坐下，面不改色地忍受著牽動傷處的痛楚。

「別講太久的話，他還需要休息。」

「我沒事啦！瞧你講得那麼嚴重。」

「少囉唆！在醫生面前，病人只有乖乖閉嘴的份，聽到沒？！」

喬巴展現出不輸朵麗兒醫娘的魄力。

「啥？！﹝筋﹞」

「喬巴，放心，我不會講太久的。」

魯夫忙打圓場，用眼神安撫著索隆。

「嘖......」

「那就好，我不打擾你們了。」喬巴走出房間。

「別聽他的，我好得很！」索隆負氣道。

「......」

「？」

這麼 “乖巧” 的魯夫，百年難得一見。

「你會不會怪我？」

「怪你什麼？」

「怪我找你當夥伴，害你沒辦法去找那個密什麼的......」

「密佛格？」

「對。還有，怪我笨，怪我任性，怪我不會游泳，老是給你和大家添麻煩，害你受傷......」

魯夫眼眶中已有淚水打轉。

索隆訝異地望著魯夫。

「你怎麼會這麼想？」

「因為......我覺得自己好沒用......傑克也是，你也是......你們都為了保護我而受傷，我卻什麼都做不到，只會成為你們追尋夢想的絆腳石......」

淚水滾落。

「......過來。」

「咦？」

「過來，難道要我這個病人過去遷就你？」

「啊？」

雖然不懂索隆的用意，魯夫仍聽話地將身子靠近索隆。

出其不意，索隆一把將魯夫的頭攬進臂彎。

動作雖然不大，卻疼得索隆冷汗直冒。

「咦咦咦咦咦？？！！」

「咦什麼咦，聽我說。記不記得我們第一次見面的事？」

「記得......」

「那時，你為我和克比擋子彈，對吧？或許這對你而言是小事一樁，但對我而言，沒有你的幫助，當時我早就被處死了，哪還能談什麼追尋夢想？」

「可是......」

「沒錯，你是個旱鴨子，有時很笨，有時任性地讓人受不了，而且幾乎每次都會捅出大紕漏。可是，如果不豁出性命去救你，眼睜睜看你死在我面前，我敢斷言，

日後就算我如願打敗鷹眼，成為世界第一的劍豪，我也絕對會為此抱憾終身，成為一輩子的陰影！你明白嗎？」

「......」

「與其如此，倒不如現在就任性而為，無論生命何時終止，都能笑著說：『我沒有任何遺憾！』」

「......所以說......」

「我不怪你，從來沒有怪過你，跟隨你是我自己的選擇，至今無悔。」

魯夫的眼淚濡濕了索隆的繃帶。

「謝謝你......我最好的夥伴。」

索隆心頭一緊，無言地摟緊魯夫，臉輕輕地靠著他的頭，閉上眼睛。

「彼此彼此......最好的......夥伴。」

*****

「呼哇！餓死了！香吉士，我要吃肉！肉肉肉肉肉！」

「嘿！聽起來不錯！這半個月忌肉忌酒的，都快升天成佛了。」

「酒會使循環加快，讓身體負擔更重啊！病人就要安分地養病，懂不懂啊？！」

「不過，索隆的恢復力也真是驚人呀！看來可以列入我 “騙人布的世界秘聞” 之中啦！嗯......講給可雅聽她一定很高興......﹝以下恕刪﹞」

「喂！香吉士！為什麼給我吃這種東西？酒咧？！」

「喬巴都說了，沒聽到嗎？“病人”？」

「啥？！臭廚子，你是太久沒挨揍，皮癢了嗎？」

「“病人” 就該有自知之明啊！臭劍士！憑你這副德性想打贏我，八百年後再說吧！」

「喂！別打啦！住手啊！傷口會......」

「閃邊去啦！！﹝異口同聲﹞」

「哇啊！肉！我的肉！」

「快閃，以免被戰火波及......」

「你們﹝抖﹞......就不能讓我好好安靜吃頓飯嗎？！﹝怒火爆發﹞」

霹哩啪啦碰！！！！﹝娜美之憤怒必殺五連擊﹞

「是......﹝五人同聲 & 淚﹞」

《全 文 完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨晚難得有寫小說的靈感，於是熬通宵完成這篇顛覆魯夫性格之作 XD   
> 熬通宵嘛，腦袋難免不清楚......覺得情節不順的話......啊！別計較啦！:P
> 
> 至於其中索隆受傷的片段，完全是因為本人看完惡龍篇的動畫之後，深深覺得......   
> "忍受傷痛折磨的索隆......真是太誘人啦！哇哈哈哈哈~~"（爆）   
> 此種變態樂趣之下所產生的情節...... 
> 
> 請多指教 ^^
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
